John Bradley
Sergeant John Bradley is one of the main characters of the Conflict series. His primary duties are; team leader, rifleman and radioman. Biography Bradley was born in Rockford, Illinois, United States on May 15, 1967. As a young man he served in the 101st Airborne Division and later enlisted with the US Army Rangers, likely sometime in the late 1980s. In early 1990, sometime before the first Gulf War, he either joined or was reassigned to the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D), more commonly known as 'US Delta Force'. When Iraq invaded Kuwait, Bradley, along with fellow operators, Cpl. Mick Connors, Cpl. David Jones, and the newly assigned Delta sniper Cpl. Paul Foley carried our several missions deep within Iraq to disrupt its war effort, thus contributing to an overwhelming allied victory. Bradley remained a US special forces operator for more than a decade afterwards. Years later when he was thirty-nine, the old team was reformed into the newly formed "Red team", an elite counter-terrorist squad. Joined by Carrie Sherman, the team fought many missions in order to defeat the terrorist organization March 33, whom were trying to start a nuclear war. Appearance Bradley is of average height, and a fit build. In Conflict: Desert Storm, Bradley's appearance was somewhat 'casual' for a special forces operator. During his time from joining the army, to his training to become an operator, he wore the then standard Battle Dress Uniform (BDU). When he was deployed to the Middle East, he wore a desert U.S. Army patrol cap, along with the then issued Desert Battle Dress Uniform (DBDU), as well as a standard bag for an M40 Field Protective Mask worn on his left thigh. Along with his signature weapon and storage bag, he also wore a British-made AN/PRC-319 radio pack for long range communication, or for calling in air strikes. He also wore a set of British tan coloured desert boots which he likely purchased privately for the mission. In Conflict: Desert Storm II, Bradley's appearance changed from casual to that of an elite Delta operator. His gear consisted of a black pro-tec SEAL style helmet, black tactical vest, knee pads and black boots. Aside from these minor changes, Bradley's appearance remains mostly the same. In Conflict: Global Terror, Bradley's appearance changes to a more stealth-like clandestine look. He still however, sports his trademark radiopack on his back, and a black colored patrol cap, retaining his familiar look. Personality Bradley is a serious commander that places the mission first. He does not break under pressure and inspires those around him. He is a great tactician and can find a way out of most situations. He is easily annoyed by Jones' and Connors' usual child-like bickering during operations, and will often snap at them to stay focused. He also has a sharp tounge, insulting Iraqi interrogators and snapping at Foley when he asks about his battered appearance. Skills and Equipment Bradley is primarily a Rifleman, but has slight experience with sniper rifles and explosives. Assault Rifles: *M16 *M4 *F2000 *G36 *XM8 Pistols: *P228 (Suppressed) *MK23 Rocket Launchers: *M72 LAW Category:Characters Replacements In Conflict: Desert Storm, if Bradley is KIA, he can be replaced and succeeded by another operator. The successors are: * Alexander Brown * Ryan Moore * William Kirby * Christopher Letham * James Vincent * Andrew Trueman * Edward Hutchings (misspelled as: Hutching) * Daniel Severn * Gordon Macky * John McClean * Daniel Amjad NOTE: These replacements are 'rookie' operators, and will possess skills far inferior to that of Bradley. References http://www.dignews.com/platforms/xbox/xbox-features/terror-diary-feature/ Category:Characters